


Moving In

by Kayim



Category: Leverage
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the line, Parker and Hardison had moved into Eliot's apartment without him noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Somewhere along the line, Parker and Hardison had moved into Eliot's apartment without him noticing.

If he thinks about it, he'll probably acknowledge that Parker was first, climbing in through windows each time rather than using the door like anyone else. But it was Hardison who actually made the apartment a home, leaving traces of himself in every room, as if to remind Eliot that he wasn't alone anymore.

Eliot knows, however, that it was him who made the final move. It had to be him – neither of them would have crossed that line without permission – but he'd been fed up of listening to Hardison complain about the crick in his neck from sleeping on the sofa, and of tripping over Parker sprawled out over whichever patch of floor she had chosen to crash on.

In the end he just moved Hardison's phone charger from the coffee table to the bedside cabinet, and made sure his bedroom window was the only one left open at night. 

It should have been awkward for a few nights – too many limbs and not enough covers - but it seemed they'd always fitted together perfectly. It just took them a while to figure it out.


End file.
